


New Las Vegas

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, F/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Head of Torchwood Security in New Las Vegas space station, Rose Tyler is about to face off against the undead.  Determined to save as many as she can, her unexpected ally is the famous Vegas magician act Peter Vincent.





	New Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/gifts).



> Prompt for Peter V/Rose T. My answer is space vampires!

Hull breach imminent; Hull breach imminent

Rose’s boots barely thumped against the metal grating as she ran faster spurred on by the pleasant feminine alert voice. She wasn’t alone in the space station corridor, crowds of screaming tourists raced by her, some falling and being trampled. Normally, Rose would stop to help but there was no time. She had to get to a command station and send out a warning signal. She couldn’t risk this quadrant of space with what attacked New Las Vegas.

She skidded around a corner as screams pierced the air and a putrid scent wafted from behind her. The clank of pressurized doors shutting spurred her on until her legs burned from exertion. Temperatures dropped as life support failed.

“Almost there.” She gritted her teeth and pushed onward despite an explosion that threw her to the ground and ebbing oxygen levels. Hair falling out of its regulation chignon, Rose bolted upright. She fought against a shift in pressure compressing against her chest. “Shit shit shit. Not yet!” She rounded one more corridor before skidding to a stop.

“Fuck.” The pale faced snarling former humans faced her, blood spattering their ripped space suits. Rose’s breath came in short gasps. This was all stupid, arrogant Adam Mitchell’s fault. He’d overridden her do not open the mysterious sealed crates in the abandoned space cargo ship command. Prick. At least he was a dead prick now.

She still had to save as many as she could and warn others. An enclosed space station was easier to contain than a planet. 

“Let’s do this.” She pulled out her baton which looked like shock stick until she activated it to full body length with laser blades at each end. Fear clawed at her chest but she refused to acknowledge it. No way was she dinner for the fanged monsters ahead of her. And she had to get past them to reach a command post.

Heart pounding and skin slick with perspiration beneath her tight black uniform, she tightened her grip and spun the deadly staff in a deadly arc before her. “Let’s do this.” She rushed forward screaming at the top of her lungs.

The four creatures with red rimmed eyes, clawed, bony hands and a mouth full of sharp teeth hissed. They moved in a blur. Rose ducked, thrust and swung her blade in the air. Blood sprayed across the corridor as she danced with a lethal grace among the monsters trying to kill her.

An arm flew, then a head. They slashed through her Teflon suit as she grunted and anticipated each move. Training kicked in, more than Torchwood security. Rose Tyler studied with the mystic Sisterhood of Pythia learning how to see beyond human vision. Adrenalin pumped as her senses narrowed until she saw a universe of moments, parsecs, possibilities.

Each breath and beat of her heart drummed in her ears. She moved following instincts honed through meditation and looking beyond the human world. Mistress Idris’ words floated around her like calming laps of water.

“The tide of time flows – float amongst its currents – don’t yield, ride the ebb and flow.”

Blood soaked slid underneath her suit chilling her. Oxygen dropped and her lungs ached. Still she moved, slicing through the thin air until her blade cut through cold, undead flesh. She shifted, spun, sharpened nails barely grazing her cheek. The stench of rotting flesh assailed her until her stomach roiled.

More blood rained down until it coated her face and drenched her hair until nothing moved in the corridor but twitching bodies. Lights flickered and dimmed. Emergency amber lights flashed across the corridor. Rose strode forward ignoring the massacre she left behind. The gurgling spewing out past fangs and blue lips was merely the final death of their undead existence. They died long before meeting her.

She raced forward until she met a man in black leather, swords in either hand fighting his own battle. Rose spun her staff, ready to take on the latest round. The leather clad man didn’t need help.

“Take that you undead fucks!” He slashed until nothing moved and then spun to face her, swords dripping blood. She met his brown-eyed gaze as one warrior to another. Rose inclined her head toward a door and he nodded. She unzipped her suit and pulled out her security card. She didn’t miss his smirk as he stared at her cleavage. 

One swipe of her card and they were in, locking the door behind them. 

A low guttural laugh sounded across a communication speaker. “You cannot defeat us,” it hissed. “We are eternal and forever, the immortal masters of this universe.”

“The immortal arseholes of this universe,” the man muttered. He strode toward the communication panel.

“Don’t!” Rose commanded. He ignored her hit the comm button.

“Fuck off you fang faced freaks.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Not helping.” She shoved him aside.

“Commander Rose Tyler, Torchwood Security. And nothing is forever. Everything dies.”

“Foolish puny mortal! I will enjoy devouring you slowly as you watch your insignificant race fall to our superiority.” Rose turned the comm off.

“Could have told you.” The stranger growled the words out. “These fuckers don’t reason. Ever. It’s not the first time they’ve shown up.”

“Look, whoever you are. You’re good with the blades and maybe I could use your help but I’m in charge. And I’m not gonna let them just--”

“Eat everyone and not in the fun way?” he suggested with a waggle of his brows. “Love, trust me when I say I’ve been here before. I know how this song ends and it’s not all happy-like with puppies and rainbows. It’s a blood bath.”

Thumps sounded against the door. Rose looked at the man and suddenly realized she recognized him. Kohl rimmed eyes, messy, tousled brown hair and long black leather coat covering leather trousers that emphasized the bloke had an arse she normally would have enjoyed watch strut down the corridor. 

“You’re Peter Vincent, the magician.” She sighed. Only she would be stuck with one of the premiere acts in New Las Vegas; and one that was more flash and bang than talent in her mind.

“You’re lucky day, princess.”

“Commander Tyler,” she corrected. 

“Whatever.” He raised his sword and waved it around uncaring how he splattered the room with blood. “Right now your just vampire bait. Although--” He looked her up and down. “Looks like there’s a bit more to you than meets the eye.” He again stared at her bosom. “Didn’t miss you look all lethal like. I could use someone like you, Commander.” He enunciated her title.

“I don’t have time for this shit. I need to get a warning out.” She walked over to a command console.

“Why? It’s not like it will reach anyone.” He strode over to a security panel and flicked on several monitors. There were survivors holed up in a few sections. Most everyone else seemed dead or in the process of being eaten. Rose bit back the bile rising in her throat.

“What do you mean?” She fumed at how her voice cracked.

“I mean this isn’t the first time this has happened. The Shadow Proclamation knows and takes extreme measures to sanitize any incursions of those bloodsucker and they’re not gonna risk losing profits by word getting out.”

Rose gasped for breath. She’d heard scary rumours about the Proclamation. They owned and operated a hundred bases. She stormed forward and gripped his black his coat. “Tell me the truth!”

“They’re going to kill every living thing on this base. That’s what they do.” Rose released him and collapsed onto a nearby chair, focusing on a monitor of a small group of people hiding in a kitchen in the Restaurant, The End of the World. One of them was her friend, Dr. Martha Jones. She was leading the group, making barricades, assessing resources. She was a true leader.

“How do you know all this? If they’ve hidden it—how do you know?” Rose accused.

“You heard of Arcadia?” he asked, leaning a hip against the work console, turning off monitors displaying the dead. Rose frowned and cold seeped into her stomach. He had to be lying.

“Arcadia was a failed colony. The colonists left shortly after the terraforming system failed. Then the planetary protection league accused the colonists of violating the protective species act. That planet was--”

“Quarantined,” Peter finished. “Except that’s all a fucking lie. I know because I was there.” He pushed off the console and paced back and forth in front of the door, bangs and scratches sounding through the thick metal.

“Nothing failed. No species rights were violated. We were invaded by those undead fuckers!” He pointed a sword at the door. “ They killed my parents and everyone and thing in their path. Only a handful of us escaped on a shuttle. We escaped right before planetary extinction was implemented. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Dalekian Extermination Technique. Incinerate everything.”

“But you escaped.”

“Yeah, and they hunted us down too but a couple of us disappeared, blended in and kept quiet.”

“But you could have done something!” Rose launched herself from the chair and stormed over to him.

“What? Get myself and others killed? No fucking thank you. After witnessing what those things did and suffering nightmares for decades…I paid my dues.” Rose felt his horror prickle against her skin. How horrible to live with that hanging over your life.

“You still fought today,” she reminded him. He barked out a harsh laugh.

“I didn’t want to die. I have this thing about living, you see.” Rose watched the hard lines etched in his face turn to disgust as he glared at the door.

“How many times?” she asked, her gut twisting at what she knew the answer would be.

“Too many. I’ve done this too many times and I’d like to be fucking done already.” He dropped his swords clanking to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut. “But they just keep coming.” His voice strangled.

“Then lets end it here before the Proclamation hides it again.” He snorted.

“You’re not getting it, sweetheart. The minute you send that signal, the Dalekian Extermination will wipe us out. They’re probably already on their way no doubt due to some stupid fucking tourist sending out a message.” He shook his head. “I’m fucked this time. Should have ended my show two weeks ago but no, I stayed no thanks to my greedy agent.”

“I won’t send the signal.” Rose swallowed hard. It was against her instincts but her priorities shifted. She was going to save the people she could and leave the monsters to the Proclamation. Then she’d figure out what to do next.

“I can see what you’re thinking. It won’t work. They’ll hunt you down before you can convince anyone about what happened here. And why would anyone believe you? Some mad security agent from a destroyed base? Next thing, you’ll turn up dead, died of some overdose or suicide courtesy of our friends at the Proclamation.”

“No.” Anger flushed through her straightening her spine and hardening against fear and horror at what had happened. “That’s not going to happen. We’re going to save as many as we can and leave. I’ll set the signal to go off after I’ve launched the shuttle we’re using to get out of here.”

“What shuttle? And how the fuck do you think we can just leave. We can’t just take a stroll through the undead gauntlet of death and blood!”

Rose smiled and walked up to Peter. He wasn’t bad to look at she mused when he wasn’t being an arrogant, male whoring pig as he was well known to be. Underneath, the give no fucks attitude was a decent human being, a traumatized one but still someone who knew right from wrong.

“Transmat beam.”

“That’s illegal on this base.” He grinned and knelt down to pick up his swords and arched a brow at her.

“Command codes.” She smiled a tongue touched grin at him.

“I think I’m in love with you Commander.” He swaggered over to her.

“Rose, call me Rose. And save the love declarations for when we survived this mess. Ready?”

“If we survive this, I’m gonna fuck you filthy until neither of us remembers this hell hole.”

“Promises, promises,” Rose muttered before throwing her arms around him and activating her command cuff.

Two hours later, they rescued Martha and twenty others. Of five million occupants, they were the only survivors. Well, the only living ones. They barely escaped before the Dalekian Extermination incinerated New Las Vegas. Rose hid their energy signature and any identification codes that could be used to track their shuttle.

She stared into the great vastness of space, the emptiness and cruelty sitting in the pit of her stomach.

“What next?” Peter asked her.

“Well, my job just blew up. Got no cash, no prospects and a morally questionable organization after me.”

“True, but you’re alive.”

“Yeah, we are. There’s an independent entertainment outpost two systems over. I hear it’s a bit friendly to renegades of the Proclamation. Might like having a new act there.”

“Only if my new head of security sticks around too. Got to have someone watch my arse.”

“I’m sure you have hundreds watching your arse every night,” she teased.

“But none of them are my kick arsed Commander who can face down the undead and still look gorgeous even dripping in blood and gore.” He lounged in the pilot seat, his coat open displaying a lean chest and laced up leather trousers Rose pondered peeling off of him.

“You know I might be interested if you make good on that promise when you thought we were going to die. You still up for that?” she glanced over at him.

“Oh I’m up for it. More than.”

“Then guess I’ve got a lot reasons to get us to Barcelona.”

With a new partner at her side and a group of stunned refugees in her cargo hold, Commander Rose Tyler set course for a new destiny filled with adventure, trouble and the shag of a lifetime if she was to believe her vampire killing magician.


End file.
